Akatsuki Fanfiction- When I Met The Akatsuki
by FishSempai
Summary: When Tori met the Akatsuki, it changed her life. There may be a bit of Sasori x OC romance in this, so if you don't like it don't read. Rated M, due to Hidan.
1. Chapter 1- Accidents happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in it. I only own Tori c:**

**Author's note:**  
**Tori: 'Ello, this is my first fanfiction starring the Akatsuki, as well as my first fanfiction ever! Yes, I know. It's overwhelming.**  
**Wellformeatleast.**  
**Tobi: YAY! Tobi will be a good boy!**  
**Tori: TOBI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**  
**Tobi: Deidara-Senpai told me to go away so I came and found you.**  
**Tori: Aww To- NO. I WON'T FALL FOR THAT.**  
**-And a whole bunch of ruckus-**  
**Tori: *ahem*…Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and now on with the story!**

It was nearing the end of Summer, school had started back up again for me and like usual, nothing had really changed. Luckily for me, I was in the same class with Rei and Ivy. They were brother and sister, almost twins. They didn't act like it, but they looked like it. Anyway, they were the only people I could call friends, to say the least. There were too many people I didn't trust, so I would normally hang around with them.  
During classes, we would sit in the same seats, at lunch, we'd eat at the same table and after school, we took the same route home. Then on weekends, sometimes we would all hang out if none of us were busy with homework, or anything else.

_It only took a single day._

On the way to school, it only being 7:34am, since I decided to get up earlier today, I didn't bother to have breakfast so I just packed up my bag and left for school. The sun was already burning bright this morning, and I could easily tell it was going to be a hot day.  
_They should be up, right? I'll just go anyway._  
Rei and Ivy's house was just a street away from my house, so it didn't take me long to get there. As I reached the front porch, the front door swung open before I could knock.  
"Good morning Tori-chan." Ivy greeted me with a warm smile; following right behind her was Rei.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" They each nodded and followed me back down the pathway. I knew they both had club activities today after school, which they only recently started.

"So, tell me Tori, why is it you won't join any clubs with us?" Rei questioned, breaking the silence that had been held since we started walking.

"Because if I joined any clubs, I'd miss all my prime time anime shows!" **(*cough*Luckystarreference*cough*)** I exclaimed with a grin dancing on my face. The two simply laughed and silence soon fell upon us again.

During lunch today, I noticed a new group sitting at a table that was usually empty.  
"Hey, Ivy, have you seen any of them before?" I asked with my mouth full of food. Ivy shook her head as I pointed in the direction of them.  
"They must be new, because I haven't seen them around the neighbourhood either." Rei said, biting into his lunch once more. I pondered this. I had the urge to go and greet them, but at the same time I didn't. I mean, it's not every day you see a group like that.

There sat an orange haired boy who seemed to have multiple piercings on his face, with a blue haired girl sitting next to him with a white flower in her hair. Down the line, was a boy who looked the same age as the first, though his skin was… black and white? He seemed to have green hair, and some sort of plant thing. I'm guessing it was a costume.  
Next to him, was some masked guy who I couldn't totally make out, and then the furthest to the left was a guy with slicked back, silver hair?

On the opposite side, was a guy with blonde hair and a bang covering his left eye. Wait, was he a she?

I blinked in confusion.

Next to the _shemale, _was a regular looking guy with red hair, as well as some guy with an orange lollipop mask, a guy who had blue hair, and last but not least, another_ normal_ looking guy with black hair which was tied in a ponytail.

A shiver rocketed down my spine as my eyes darted back to the guy with piercings covering his face. _That's disturbing._

Walking home from school, I was casually thinking aloud to myself.  
"It's funny how much they reminded me of..."  
My sentence was cut off when the high, screaming howl of rubber echoed down the street.  
_A car? _My eyes widened and my pace quickened, I was right about one thing, it was a car and it was heading right towards me!

_**SMASH**_

Wait, the car stopped? But of course it still hit me, just my luck.  
My body lay on the ground, motionless for a few moments.

_I probably left a dint in their car; I better leave before they scowl at me…  
_I slowly stood myself up and gathered my things, before walking off like nothing had happened. There was a slight limp in my step and I'd probably get a few bruises, but it's not too bad I guess.

"_Hey, are you okay!?"_

I stopped in my tracks and stood frozen.

"This is your fault Deidara; this is why nobody lets you drive!"  
"Shut up Danna! It was an accident!"  
They seemed to be whispering harshly to each other. I tried to shrug it off and keep walking, but I was stopped when a blonde haired boy jumped in front of me.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't even see you there, un! You're not hurt, right?"  
_  
_His red headed friend shoved him out of the way.

"I hope you can forgive such an idiot like him. I apologise for his misbehaviour, are you hurt? We can take you home if you want; it seemed like a pretty bad hit."

I stood there dumbfounded, staring into space. I wasn't concerned about the sharp pain in my leg, or how they weren't scolding me for leaving a dint in their car. I was focussed on the fact that the red head and the blondie were sitting in the same group I saw in the cafeteria today, and also the fact that the red headed one had called the blonde one "Deidara".

You're kidding, right? It had to be a coincidence. Deidara was just… one of my beloved anime characters right? He wasn't… real.

"Are you there, un?" The blonde one waved his hands in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled sheepishly.  
"I-I-""Maybe we should take her to Kakuzu?"  
I blinked, and before I knew it I was being dragged into a car with two randoms I'd seen at my school.


	2. Chapter 2- Realisation

**Author's note:  
Tori: I hope the last chapter was good, but here's chapter t-  
Deidara: Of course it was good, un!  
Tori: W-Wha-  
Sasori: Idiot, she didn't ask you!  
Tori: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS- I'm not going to bother. Just get out!  
Sasori and Dei: *gulp*  
Tori: GET OUT!**

  
Before I knew it, my head was spinning and I had blacked out. I probably hit my head when I fell or something.

I awoke in a rather comfortable bed. Was it my own? _No_. My eyes blinked open and I glanced around the room. It was dark, so I couldn't really see anything. It smelt like…like cologne?  
Yeah. It kinda smelt like paint too.  
I shook the thought off, what I was more concerned about where I was. I the last thing I remember was.. Being hit by a car, which was owned by, well, Deidara. But I didn't believe it.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorknob suddenly clicked; I quickly laid my head back down on the pillow and acted as if I were asleep, though my eyes were partly open so I could see who it was.

"Is she awake yet un?" One voice whispered.  
"I don't think so." Two figures walked over to the bed I was in and both knelt down so they were at my height. I bit the inside of my lip, trying to suppress myself from blushing. They were all up in my face, which I'm not used to!  
One of them moved my bangs away from my face and placed his hand on my forehead. "She feels fine, should I wake her?"

I mentally sighed as they started shaking me back and forth in an attempt to wake me up. My leg jolted out to the side and I kicked the blonde one in the arm, causing him to fall backwards. I sat up and started laughing. "That hurt!" He said, rubbing his left arm. The light then flickered on, catching us both off guard. I drew a hand up to shield the light from my eyes, squinting at the red headed one. "I-I don't even know you. Why did you bring me here?"  
"You were hurt and had blacked out, so we brought you here so Kakuzu could patch you up." I thought about it for a second. "I'm Sasori, that's Deidara. He's sorry for what he did, aren't you?"  
"Yeah un, really sorry." He had a guilty look on his face.

Sasori smiled at me. "We both live here, and go to the school 5 minutes down the road. I'm assuming you go to the same school?" I was confused. "You live here by yourselves?"  
The two of them went wide-eyed, "N-No! Others live here too!" They both exclaimed in unison, their faces red with embarrassment. I giggled and stood up. "Yeah, I go to the same school. I only live about 10 minutes away."

Our conversation was interrupted when I heard another voice coming from the hall. "What's going on in here Sasori?" It was a_ deep _voice. Two more people walked in the room; the orange haired guy and the blue haired girl. To my surprise, they immediately noticed me. "Who is this girl, and why is she here?" Sasori cleared his throat. "Deidara almost killed her so we brought her here so Kakuzu could patch her up."

The orange haired guy growled under his breath, "Deidara, you're grounded, and are not allowed to use the car anymore!" He snapped. "But Pain, what abo-""You too Sasori, you shouldn't have let him drive it!"

_Pain? Was the other girl-  
_"Konan, find out whom this girl is please, I shall go tell the others." Konan walked up to me with a smile. "I apologise for their misbehaviour, I hope you can forgive them, miss..?"  
"Tori, you can call me Tori." I smiled back and she nodded. "Follow me to the kitchen and we'll introduce you to the others."  
_Others?  
_"K-Konan, who are the...others?"  
"The other Akatsuki, of course!" She replied as we walked down a dim hallway.

_A-kat-suki?  
_It took me a minute for it to sink in.  
The Akatsuki!

I shook my head in disbelief as we entered the kitchen. _Every. One. Was. There.  
_"Tori, this is Itachi-""Itachi, Kisame, Hidan," I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi."_  
_I tried to hide my excitement; I really couldn't believe what I was seeing. I knew I wasn't dreaming.  
"Somebody pinch me…" I uttered quietly under my breath. Then someone did, _**literally**_. "Ouch! I didn't mean it!" I growled.  
"Tobi's sorry, Tobi didn't know!"  
Tobi…

Tobi! I hugged him out of excitement, I couldn't help myself. Everyone else stared at me, while Deidara just burst into laughter. "Wow, Tobi has a fan un!" "Shut up idiot!" Sasori hit him and it shut him up.  
"Hey! How do you know our names!?" Kisame's outburst made me jump and I stopped hugging Tobi. He had pushed pass everybody and was now standing directly in front of me.

"Because…" I mumbled, "Because you're the Akatsuki!" I didn't tell them the real reason, they'd think I'm crazy. They all seemed to shrug it off and then went back to whatever they were doing.  
I didn't want to leave now, I was in the Akatsuki's house! I mean, any Akatsuki fangirl wouldn't just straight up leave, right?  
Ohoho, this is gonna be great! I squealed for joy and ran off to find Sasori and Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3- The fun has only began

**Author's note: This fanfiction isn't some Mary-sue, fangirl story.**

Okay maybe it's got a bit of that. But this is partly based on a real life experience the author had. It's not all just fun and games.

Okaymostofitis. But you know, don't just read the first few chapters and think _**"This is boring, there's no real storyline to it, and it's just a load of crap."  
**_**Because you're completely wrong.**

Tori: Okay, thank you author for that note :3 Now we can begin.  
Sasori and Deidara: I'm not prepared for this TT_TT

I raced back to the room I was in earlier, finding Deidara and Sasori there doing who knows what. I stood there in the doorway for almost a whole minute until they noticed me. Sasori was the first to realise I was standing there, but all he did was simply chuckle, like he knew I was there all along.  
"What are you laughing at, un?" Deidara asked, annoyed. I broke out into laughter too, which made Deidara turn around and finally notice me. He had that 'How long have you been there?' look on his face. "I thought it would be more amusing if you didn't know." Sasori's lips curved into a smirk as he turned to face my direction. Deidara growled and jokingly punched Sasori in the arm.  
"Danna..!"

Sasori's smirk remained planted on his face for a while until it finally died down to a simple smile. I happily bounced over to the two and sat in front of them. "I like you guys! Mind if I stick around?" A large grin had found its way onto my face. I don't know what it was, but I sure was happy. "Sure, just try not to be as annoying as Deidara over there." I gave him a promising nod. "Yeah, just do- Hey wait a minute! What do you mean as annoying as me!?" "I meant exactly what it sounds like." Sasori rolled his eyes and continued working on a small puppet. I chuckled at the two and made myself comfortable, leaning up against one of their beds.

"Do _NOT _even dare to disrespect Jashin! I'll rip you to pieces Tobi!"

"Oh great." "Here we go again, un."

I jolted up from my comfy position. _Hidan…and Tobi?_ "Come back here you little f*cker!"  
"T-T-Tobi didn't mean it!"

I scrambled to my feet and rushed out to the hall. "Will you two SHUT UP?" Kakuzu snapped from the dining room, probably trying to count his money. "Shut it Kakuzu, he disrespected Jashin, so he will pay." Tobi zoomed past me, so fast I almost fell over. I couldn't rely on my feet to move out of the way for Hidan, so instead, he ran straight into me and I was swept off my feet.  
_Sheesh, he's strong to be able to knock me over like that. _  
"Ugh, stupid-" I lay there with my eyes shut tight, hoping he wouldn't hit me or something. To my surprise, he didn't mistake me for someone else and just straight up hit me. His eye twitched, he had an angered look on his face. "He got away from me _damnit_." He mumbled.  
He ignored the thought and stood up from me, which was lucky because he was kind of crushing me. I took his hand and he pulled me up, and without saying a word he waltzed on down to the other end of the house to look for Tobi.  
"What a gentleman." I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"You get that sometimes." Kakuzu said, out of the blue. "But that's just Hidan. If it were Deidara or someone else, he probably would have beaten you up for getting in his way." He placed his stack of money down and turned his attention over to me. "You're female, so of course it's natural for males to treat females with respect. Even Hidan," He chuckled. "I didn't think he had that much dignity."

I blinked and just simply nodded. "So Hidan has more class than I think?" Kakuzu shrugged. "You may just have to personally experience that, if Hidan stops worrying about his stupid Jashin."  
The room fell silent and Kakuzu went back to counting his money. Silence _is_ golden.

"Hey! You! New girl!" Kisame called for me from the lounge room, his head peeking around the corner, gesturing for me to go over there. I sighed and did so.  
They seemed to be playing a video game. CoD?  
Please, no. "You into videogames?" Kisame smirked. I plopped myself down on the recliner and shrugged. "A little. Can't say I'm good at them though." Zetsu laughed, well his white side did. "Nobody has ever beaten Kisame! You try." He tossed me the controller and I gave him a dull look.  
"C'mon. Too scared to lose?" The fish freak taunted. I growled.  
"Fine. But I can't guarantee anything, _blue-boy._"

After the first round of CoD, it seemed that my luck had turned around and I actually won against Kisame. I stood up and dropped the controller on the recliner. "I'm done." Zetsu's mouth was agape and Kisame had a terrible, terrible look of defeat. "I challenge you to another round!" I groaned and sat back down again.

It took another 6 rounds for Kisame to finally give up.  
"This is too boring, you're not going to beat her Kisame. Just give up, let's play something else."  
Fish boy frowned. "I guess you're the new champion. My reputation in ruined." He pouted.

I was already walking off. "Whatever!"  
"Oh come on! Let's play another game, everyone will play this time." I sighed and turned around. "What game?"  
"How about… Truth or Dare?"


	4. Chapter 4- Day end

**Author's note: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit boring, hopefully this one won't be. Let me know :3**

- - - - -

"Truth…or dare?" I anime sweatdropped. _With the Akatsuki?_ Well, what could go wrong, right?  
I shrugged and chuckled nervously. "Can't be too bad, I guess-" "Okay then! Zetsu, gather everyone and then we'll start."  
I sighed. What had I gotten myself into? "Might as well sit back down again." I mumbled, dropping down into the recliner.

At least 10 minutes later, _finally_, everyone was here. Instead, the couches and coffee table were moved out of the way so we could all fit into a circle; With Konan to my left, Kakuzu to my right and sitting directly opposite Itachi. Why did Konan and I have to be the only girls? My expression was nonetheless dull, and bored.  
"Yoho!" A voice boomed down the hallway. "What's up guys!" There were two?  
Two others suddenly burst through the door and quickly came jumping into the lounge room. "We're here for Truth or Dare!" One of them said. It was a _she_. They _both_ were.  
"Seems like our guests have arrived, make room everyone. Oh, and Tori, this is Jade," Kisame pointed to the one on the left, she had herself some nice..er, well, you know. "And that's Analee." He pointed to the second girl, she was rather short and was flat chested.  
"Nice to meet ya'." Jade smiled calmly. "Hey Tori!" Analee grinned, and decided to sit herself right down next to me, while Jade sat on the other side of Hidan.  
I smiled. "H-Hey.." Thankfully, it wasn't just Konan and I.

"Let's begin." Kisame stated, placing a bottle in the middle of the circle. My guess was the bottle was there to determine who we'd be choosing. "Since you're our special new guest Tori, you can go first." Kisame nodded. Everyone looked my way, waiting. Hesitantly, I took the bottle and spun it. It went round, and round, and round, until finally coming to a slow stop. I peered up to see who it was and smiled. "Konan, truth or dare?" "Truth, please." It took me about half a second to think of a question. "If you had the chance to make out with anybody, who would it be?" Everyone gave her a look and her face went red. "Wh-Wha-" "Come on Konan, you'd totally make out with Pain. Everyone knows that." Hidan said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. She looked down in defeat and Pain's face went as red as hers. He cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, your turn, K-Konan."

She took the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on Tobi. "Tobi's turn! Tobi chooses dare!" He cackled. Everyone sweatdropped. "I dare Tobi to run outside naked." Tobi's laughing stopped. "Okay Tobi chooses tr-" "Just do it un!" Deidara interrupted. "If you don't do it, Deidara won't talk to you for a week." Sasori said, resting his chin in his hand. "B-Bu-." Tobi slowly rose and took his shirt off. "Fine Senpai." Before our eyes, Tobi ran off outside and stripped from his clothes. I tried not to look, but you know. It was _Tobi_. _Madara_. I contained myself from getting a nosebleed, but Analee and Konan didn't. You could see the jealousy in Pain's eyes. "O-O-Okay Tobi, you can put your clothes b-back on now!" Konan said, her hand over her nose. Tobi came back in and sat down, everyone staring at him with disbelief. "Hmph." He said._ Madara _said. He then spun the bottle and it landed on Jade. "Truth or dare, Jade-Sama!" Tobi asked, all excitement back to him.

"Dare." "I dare you to sit on Hidan's lap for an hour," Jade shrugged and stood up. "Without your pants on!" Everyone went wide-eyed, even Hidan. Jade blushed, but nobody saw it. She nonchalantly slid her pants off and tossed them to the side, then sat down in Hidan's lap. Hidan, well, you couldn't tell if he was going to enjoy this, or just be totally embarrassed. With that, Jade spun the bottle and for what seemed like 5 minutes, it just spun, building up the tension. When it finally came to a stop, everyone groaned in disappointment, I guessed it was because it landed on Itachi, who doesn't really do things too exciting.

He sighed. "Dare." Everyone gasped. Maybe he didn't usually choose dare? Jade's lips formed into a smirk. "I dare you to…" Her eyes scanned around the room, I caught her glancing over at..Konan? "To kiss Tori!" _Maybe not_.

_Wait, kiss!? _I felt my face burn up. Itachi raised a brow and glanced over at me. It made me crawl backwards, me being a coward. "Well let's not make them wait." I heard him mumble. He stood up and walked over to me, knelt down and took my hands away from my face. He nudged me forward and locked our lips together.  
"For 3 minutes!" Jade added. A shiver rocketed down my spine. _Fnitegnflqenflwn.  
_I found myself kissing him back, gah, any girl would. His hand on my cheek was soft, and surprisingly warm. He stepped it up and forced his tongue into my mouth, I heard somebody whistle, probably Kisame. My eyes were shut as tight as they could go, though he was very irresistible at the moment. "Uhh..You can stop, you know." Itachi pulled away with a smirk on his face. "I see you enjoyed that" I saw him mouth. I turned my head away as he went back to his seat.  
"Nice one Itachi." I heard Kisame say, though Itachi somehow kept his cool.

The game went on for another hour and a half, Analee was waiting for her turn for almost a whole hour. She finally got her turn, but she'd fallen asleep. Too bad for her. Jade had forgotten about her dare, and still kept her pants off. Hidan hadn't had a single nosebleed yet, surprisingly. Kakuzu was forced to give Deidara 10 bucks.

He ran off to his room sobbing.

Zetsu got dared not to eat meat for a week, otherwise he owes Kisame 25 bucks. Hidan told everyone about the one time he cried, it was for Jashin, and everyone was disappointed. Sasori told the truth about how he had seen Deidara naked, which isn't much of a surprise; and Deidara was dared to make out with one of his hand-mouths, which kept everyone entertained.

It finally came down to my turn. "Truth or dare un?" "Truth." I replied. "Do you like anyone, hmmm?" "That's a boring question, give me a dare." He chuckled. "Okay, then I dare you to kiss Sasori-Danna." _Another kiss!? Seriously, can't I have a break?_ Sasori's face turned as red as his hair, I stared at him, confused. "Really Deidara?" I sighed. "Of course, un. Sasor-" Sasori hit Deidara. He hit him so hard that he was knocked back into the wall. "Shut. Up. Deidara." He growled. I was already sitting in front of Sasori when he turned around. He looked at me blankly as I took a hold of his face with a single hand. I smiled softly and leaned closer, but he closed his eyes. I gently kissed him,

on the cheek.

I stood up and walked back over to my seat. "You didn't say where, Deidara." I shrugged, but all he did was look at me, shocked. Once he was back in his place, he leaned over to Sasori and whispered something in his ear, which made him frown. I stood up and clapped my hands. "Alright guys, I think it's time we wrapped this up!" I announced. Kisame, he snapped awake. Analee slowly stood and grabbed Jade by the wrist and dragged her out the door, without a goodbye. Everyone soon cleared the room and was off to bed. "I might as well head on h-" No, you can stay. It's too late to go out now, so you can stay in our room." "Yeah, un." Deidara and Sasori said, both standing together with their arms over each other's shoulders. "But there's only two beds."  
"You can sleep wi-""Sleep in my bed." Deidara cut Sasori off, and Sasori looked down with disappointment.  
I smiled. "Nah, just give me a blanket and pillow and I'll sleep on the floor. It doesn't bother me."

After 5 minutes, we all lay there in silence. Sasori was asleep, because we could clearly hear him snoring. Deidara broke the silence with a whisper.  
"Why didn't you kiss him properly, un?" I blushed and rolled onto my side. "Because he was clearly embarrassed, I didn't want to make it worse for him." Deidara chuckled. "Huh.."

"Night, un."


	5. Chapter 5- Ups and downs

**Author's note:  
Tori: 'Ello! We're back with another chapter, sorry for the wait ^^' This chapter will hopefull make up for it, so it's a long one :3  
Sammeh: Hai ouo  
Tori: Holy shiet, you dyed your hair Sam?  
Sammeh: YES O:  
Tori: Welcome to chapter 5! Did you see the last chapter? It was pretty hot w  
Sammeh: HOOTTT! FIRE!*splashes her with bucket of water* Oh...wait..False alarm. xD  
Tori: *ragephace* ENJOY. *goes after Sam*  
Sammeh: SAM IS A SEXY FUCKER! *runs***

- - - -

I awoke in the same place I fell asleep in. Sasori and Deidara's bedroom. Except, I was on the floor. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked the time. 10:30 Am.  
I suddenly snapped into realisation, I was late for school. **  
**_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.  
_I jumped up from the position I was in and ran out the door and down the hall towards the bathroom. The doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing Hidan in only a towel.  
"S-Sorry!" I squeaked and ran in the other direction. Out in the kitchen were Pain, Sasori and Zetsu. I stopped running and stared at them, confused as to why they weren't at school. "Why are you in such a hurry? Sit down and have some breakfast." Pain said as he peeled an orange.  
"But why- It's…- Huh?" I huffed, a confused expression plastered on my face. Zetsu got up from his seat and led me to a chair. I sat down as just stared at him.  
"You slept in; you must've been tired huh?" I nodded slowly. "Well lucky it's Saturday." He chuckled.  
"What!?"

Everyone looked at me. "It's Saturday? YoumeanIpanickedandgotupandr andownthehalltoseeHidannaked andthenranouthereandpanicked evenmorefornothing!?" I screeched, too fast for even me to comprehend what I said.  
"You…saw Hidan naked?" Sasori smirked. I felt my face heat up. "H-He was in a towel, but that's not the point!"  
"Tori, just calm down. It's Saturday, there's no school." Pain pushed a plate of oranges in front of me. Sasori and Zetsu were on their toes laughing to death. I mumbled something under my breath and stared at the cut oranges on the counter before me. How frustrating, I could've slept in. I wasn't even hungry anyway, so I stood my grumpy self up and walked to the back of the house, where the sun room was. It seemed to be just a sunlit room, with plants everywhere; Zetsu's dreamland.

To take my mind off things, I studied each of the plants. Some were in pots, some were growing out of the ground, even potted plants hung from the ceiling too. Vines draped around the tables that the potted plants sat on, and climbed up the walls and dug underground. The scent of shaved grass and beautifully coloured flowers wafted through the air.  
"And who said you had permission to come here…?" A cold, raspy voice said. I spun around to the direction of the voice, though nobody was there. "Don't be like that." Another voice said, sounding more cheerful and not so deep. The ground beneath me split in two and I hopped backwards onto a single foot, almost tripping myself over. "Well, if it isn't that girl.." It was that same voice. "Can we e-""Shut up!" I blinked, dumbfounded. The figure submerged from the ground and stood a few inches taller than me. I wasn't the tallest person I knew. Then I realised who it was that was standing in front of me. "Zetsu-san!" I smiled brightly. The white side looked confused, yet shocked at the same time. "Tori." The black side said. "How do you remember that?" "It's embarrassing to know that you can't remember something as simple as a name…" The black side muttered, letting out a 'tch' sound. I continued to smile at the pair as they argued, but it got boring so I just went up and left without having a conversation.

I wandered outside to the backyard, only to find a certain raven haired boy meditating peacefully on a boulder. I remained quiet and silently watched him. He exhaled slowly and stood himself up. "Good afternoon, Tori… You've been standing there for quite some time now, haven't you?" I smiled and waltzed over to him. "You sure are smart Itachi-sama." He raised a raven brow at me. "Sama?" I nodded. "You're definitely superior to me, and that's not an opinion." He smirked, pleased with my explanation. "I think I may talk to Pain-sama about you, it just may be a good idea to keep you around." And with that, he ruffled my hair and walked inside. I grinned, cheek to cheek. Being praised by Itachi was a pretty good feeling; it gave me more self-confidence, even if it was just a little.

By the time I had gone back inside, I heard two voices from down the hall shouting at one-another.  
"Oh my Jashin! Why can't you just forget about that?" Said a familiar female.  
"I'm not one to forgive and forget! I don't care if I'm immortal, but I have feelings too!"  
Everyone gasped at this.  
"But you're too much of an idiot to comprehend an-""Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! Stay out of this!"  
Kakuzu growled and stormed past me in a fit. _Okay, what the hell is going on? _  
I made it out into the open room where everyone had crowded. In the centre, were Hidan and the same girl from the night before, Jade. "Well it was a one-time thing, and if I'm not allowed to have other guy friends, well I may as well ditch the lot of you and have nobody!" She was in tears now. _Was it really that serious to her? _ Hidan's face went red with anger and turned his back to her, obviously having nothing in mind to say back to her.  
Now, I'm not one to usually just stand by and watch other people fight. It wasn't any of my business, but I tend to have a thing for solving people's problems. At least, I did most of the time. So I stepped in, since nobody else had the _audacity _to do it themselves; not even Pain. "Now, hang on a minute. What's going on here you guys?" Plus, they were…well, they were my friends, and I refuse to see my friends fight with each other.

Hidan turned around in an angry fit. "_Jade_, and her other _boyfriend_, went out last night after playing truth or dare with us. I demanded that she went home, and she disobeyed me and went out instead!" "No, Analee and I were exhausted and he picked us up and took us home, but of course you didn't listen to what I was trying to say and suddenly jumped to conclusions, like the idiot you are." Jade retorted, arms folded over her chest. I facepalmed and firstly turned to Hidan.  
"You two are going out right? Well, if you two love each other that much then you should be able to trust her, and know that she wouldn't do anything like that. Knowing Jade, she seems like the kind of girl that just gets along better with guys than girls, because the drama is just too chaotic, and I know that because I'm a girl myself." I then turned to Jade, seeming as how Hidan had calmed down a bit. "And you shouldn't call your boyfriend an idiot, it will just make him feel worse about himself and will start believing that he isn't good enough for you." I rested a comforting hand on both their shoulders. A smirk suddenly sprouted on my face.

"Now kiss!" I shoved the couple together with force and they each stumbled on top of each other, which resulted in a make-up kiss. Some "Aww'd" and some made fake gagging noises.  
After that resolve, an hour or so passed and it was already dinner time in the Akatsuki house. I offered to help make it, and everyone enjoyed it, which I was thankful for. I sighed mentally and plopped myself down on the sofa. I needed a shower, but someone was currently using the bathroom, and to top it off, Konan, Deidara, Kakuzu and Pain were next in line for it, so I just had to wait in the meantime.

It took about 2 hours, and it was already 9:00. Once Pain was finished, I raced for the bathroom in hopes of getting there first. Luckily, I did. Itachi was the unfortunate one and had to wait at least another twenty minutes, but he'd get over it. I quickly jumped in the freezing cold shower and did my shower routine, then got out. As I was getting dressed, I had realised I hadn't brought a spare bra. I generally take a spare change of clothes to school, and since I didn't use them yesterday I figured I might as well now. But it was just my luck. I gave a low sigh as I dried my hair, before walking out of the humid bathroom.  
As I turned the corner, my unbreaking gaze to the floor kept me from noticing someone from walking directly towards me. Our heads clumsily smacked together, it was a hard hit, but I wasn't the one who was hurt. The opposite figure collapsed to the ground. It was dark in the hall, so of course I couldn't recognise who it was.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" I bent down, rubbing my own head. I poked them once, then their cheek. No response. I couldn't just leave them there, that'd be terrible. I thought it over real quick and then nonchalantly took the person by their hands and dragged them into the nearest room. With enough strength, I managed to lift them up onto the bed. To my surprise, nobody was in there. I huffed and went over to switch the light on, and close the door. "I-Itachi..?" I cocked my head to the side as I wandered over to his motionless body. Moving his bangs from his face, I noticed that he had a temperature, and that he was pretty..cute, too. Well, when he was sleeping- or, passed out.

At this point, I wasn't quite sure what to do. So instead, I rested against the other bed and let myself doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:  
My lack of upates on this fanfic is due to laziness, and being busy. Long story short, whenever I wasn't busy I was either too tired or too lazy to write. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :3**

  
Morning sun peeked through the curtains, rays of light beaming down onto my pale face. My head rolled to the side as my eyelids shut tight and I let out a soft groan. I yawned. It was around 8 o'clock, easily. Late nights always made me groggy the next morning.

Brushing the sleep from my eyes, I made my way out into the hallway, only to be greeted by a blonde male.

"Tori, un!" His face lit up. "I see you and Itachi had some fun last night, eh?" His eyebrows wiggled up and down.  
I was taken aback by this and red dusted my cheeks. "W-Who gave you that idea?! Was it Tobi? I swear that b-" Deidara just laughed and patted me on the back. "I was just kidding, un." He grinned and walked off.

Continuing down the hall and around the corner, I passed the elder Uchiha. I simply smiled and kept walking, but he tugged on my arm and spun me around. He bent down slightly so he was at eye level with me and just squinted. "Yes?" I spoke up.  
"What happened last night?" He asked almost immediately. I blinked and stifled a laugh. "Long story!"

I explained to Itachi what happened and he straightened himself up and patted my head gently. I cocked my head to the side like a confused dog. "Watch where you're going next time." He said softly before walking off. I remained standing there dumbfounded. No 'Thank you', or 'Sorry'?  
"Tch." And I stumbled out into the lounge room.

The rest of the week was pretty casual. I went back to my house to grab some clothes and such, since I decided to stay for a while. Turns out these guys call themselves the Akatsuki, which isn't a surprise at all. My uncle wouldn't mind that I was staying with a bunch of guys, right? No, he never cares. He's on vacation anyway.

Those two girls Jade and Analee hung around a bit more, now that there was a girl added to the group. I got to know them pretty well, and would occasionally skype with either of them when there was not much else to do. We all seem to have a lot in common, and Jade was also surprised when she found out who these guys were.

Eventually, I began to have a few favourites in the Akatsuki, too. It was between Sasori, Itachi and Pain. I grew very fond of Pain, I like how loyal he is, and he can be quite bold too. Itachi, he doesn't say much, but when he does speak, I sort of die a little inside. He's actually pretty sweet, despite the cold and mean vibe he gives sometimes. Finally, there's Sasori. He doesn't talk much either, unless it's a smart remark or something about art and how its beauty is eternal. He can be a bit depressing at times, it's like he has no emotion, though I know he is very kind and gentle deep down.

And they all have something in common too, they're quite fun to annoy. Especially when Tobi is involved.

In all honesty, I don't regret meeting any of them at all. I think I'll stick around.


	7. Chapter 7- Happy New Year?

It was the day of New Year's Eve, and of course the Akatsuki had arranged to throw a party. I was in the lounge room with a sick Hidan, setting up for the party. Every few minutes or so, he would cough, sneeze or almost choke to death.

"You can't expect to drink if you're in that kind of condition." I exclaimed, worried. He wasn't extremely sick, though. Being ill, as well as being drunk was not a very good combination. "Oh shut up, you're not my mother!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes as I tied up the last balloon. I had to admit; sometimes it felt like I had to babysit them.

I fell back on the couch, almost out of breath from blowing up so many balloons. I believe I may have gone a bit overboard. Not that anyone would care. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, it was almost 4. "Those fuckers should be back already." Hidan had said what I was thinking. There was a low growl coming from his stomach. "I guess you're hungry, huh?" "No shit, Sherlock."  
I threw a pillow at him. "Don't fucking throw shit a-"And another. "Lay off, Tori." I spun my head to see Pain standing there, and I threw my hands up in defence.  
Then there was a bang, a slam of a door, moments later Kakuzu, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi were all trudging into the room, only Kisame was carrying bags of.. Who knows what? Alcohol would be my guess. "Fina-freaking-lly!" Hidan jumped up and almost dived for one of the bags in Kisame's hands. _They must've bought food too._

x

I decided to lie down for a while. Kakuzu and Deidara were arguing over how much they spent on alcohol and food, whereas Kisame, Hidan and Tobi were all as loud as hell. It was a headache I didn't need. I was currently sharing a room with Sasori and Deidara, since all I needed was a bed. Sasori was currently at his desk, working on a small puppet-like figure. Like myself, what was going on outside was not what Sasori needed to be a part of.  
From where I lay, I quietly observed Sasori's movements from behind. They were small and slow, but it was interesting to watch; conjuring up what the piece he was crafting, looked like in my head. After a few minutes of silently watching, he rose from his chair and carefully placed the figure above his desk on a small shelf. "Oooh." I said in in awe, standing up and stepping closer to where it had been placed. "You're really talented, Sasori." Complimenting his work, I reached up to take a look. His hand swept past mine and took the figure before I could touch it. "You can look, but not touch." I slowly drew my hand back, eyeing the small piece of art. _It's so.. Intricate._ He placed it back on the shelf, then turned and stared at me. I smiled sheepishly. "What is it?" He shook his head. "I'm glad you appreciate my art." He said simply, before turning and walking off.

Few hours later, people began arriving for the party. Kakuzu was standing at the door asking for 5 dollar admissions, though a bunch of people managed to push past him. I had invited Rei and Ivy, but they seemed uninterested so I doubted they'd show up. I sat in the front lounge, watching Tobi bounce up and down as each guest walked through the door. They were all told to go to the kitchen for food, and to the basement for alcohol, even if Hidan had already brought some upstairs.  
About an hour or 2 into the party and a majority of the guests were in the kitchen now, and the rest were just scattered around the house. A few had come and sat in the front lounge, where I was. _And I was hoping to stay out of all this. _I saw one of them, the one with short, white hair, turn and look at me. My head snapped away, avoiding his gaze and I awkwardly stood up, wanting to leave. I felt him grin as I slowly inched out of the room. I sped up and got my ass out of there.

My mistake, now everyone in the kitchen was staring at me. Why? Was it my shirt? _My shirt. The one Kisame bought me for Christmas? It isn't that bad, is it? I thought it was cute! _I glanced around nervously and noticed Hidan behind me, sliding his shirt off. Was he stripping?! My face flushed with pink as he was half-naked now, standing in only his boxers. "Hidan! What the hell?!" I sort of whispered and screamed at the same time. Turning back, the others were now minding their own business. Arms suddenly slithered down past my shoulders and rested at my waist, being enclosed in Hidan's grip. "What's the problem..?" I felt his hot breath trail down my neck as he spoke, and I shuddered. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip. "That's what I thought." He whispered. Again, I squirmed. "Let go, you f-"_Splash_. Sopping wet. "Leave the girl alone, Hidan." _Who the hell poured water on…? Itachi! Yes, somebody with common sense!_ I sighed in relief and thanked Itachi before heading off to the bathroom to shower and change clothes.

Almost 40 minutes later, I realised I'd forgotten a spare change of clothes. I silently sat in a towel on the bathroom floor, moping and waiting for somebody to come find me. No way in hell was I going out there, with all those drunken...idiots. I groaned, I was becoming impatient. _Maybe I should try and sneak around everyone? Like that'll work. _My train of thought was lost as the door swung open with Itachi standing there with a pile of clothes. _Finally!_ I mentally cheered as I stood up. "Konan told me to bring you some clothes." He said calmly, handing them to me. "Don't forget them next time." "W-Wait! How'd she know I forgot my clothes..?" He was silent for a moment before replying. "She was wondering why you were taking so long." "Oh.. Well thanks again." I smiled and he walked out, leaving me to my own thoughts once more.

x  
I needed some alone time, I was never good at parties. Wasn't always the party type. Instead, I wandered out to the front of the house, where I thought I could get a decent view of the fireworks. It was only 11:30, so I figured I might as well watch the stars while I was waiting. Climbing the fence, I was able to jump up onto the roof from there. From there, I recognised a familiar red-headed boy. "So this is where you've been, hm?" He glanced over his shoulder at me, yet said nothing. "Watching the stars too? This isn't a bad spot for it." I smiled and sat myself down next to Sasori. "Have you seen Deidara around?" He asked softly, before adding, "I'm not in the mood for him right now." I shook my head. "Haven't seen him all night. He can get pretty annoying sometimes; I can only imagine what you've had to put up with." I earned a small chuckle from him. "He usually listens, but when you're around he.. likes to show off." I giggled. "Maybe he wants to seem better than his Danna." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you start referring to me as that. It's ridiculous." "Sure, sure, Sasori-kun~." He made a 'Tch' sound and shook his head. "I don't think I've ever had a conversation with you, this _cheery_." I stated. He didn't answer back. Though, a few minutes passed as we sat and gazed up at the stars. Cliché, right? Every now and then I'd try to sneak a few glances at him. His eyes were just so.. Pretty? Bright brown irises, thick black lashes. It was odd, but I thought they were nice. I was drawn towards them.  
"Why do you keep looking at me?" He broke the silence. _Oh god he noticed! _My face turned a slight pink. "I.. well,.. Was just observing. Nothing really." He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and then glanced back up. "Do you see that star there?" He pointed, I looked up and nodded. "That's probably the brightest star in the sky tonight. It's.. Unique." I cleared my throat. "Y-Yeah."  
Why was I so nervous? Why.. Why was he sitting so close to me? My hand outstretched and I took his hand in mine. He almost instantly pulled his hand away and glared at me, confused. "Your hand just seemed really soft." I bit the inside of my lip and looked away awkwardly. "But, uh-"His sudden chuckle interrupted me. I stared at him, before we both broke out into a small laughter. I then felt a soft hand cup my chin, thumb gently caressing my cheek. His face, edging closer to mine, inches away. "Are my hands really that soft..?" He questioned in a rather low and curious voice. His other hand rested on my own. I could already feel his warm breath against my lips. _So_ close.  
My head quickly spun as there was a momentary 'boom' and crackle of fireworks. His hand slowly drew back, but my eyes lit up in glee. Disappointed, it seemed, Sasori stared at the now brightly coloured sky. A barely audible sigh escaped his lips, and my eyes fixed on him. I tapped my fingers together then smiled, and silently leaned over to plant a light kiss on his cheek, in which he turned and stared at me.

"Happy New Year, Sasori-kun."


End file.
